


Good Intentions

by TheDisneyOutsider



Series: Comfortember 2020 [27]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Lectures, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is Going to Give Tony an Ulcer, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: “I thought I was being helpful,” Peter mumbled, still looking away.That seemed to be what hit Tony's final button. He exploded.“You know what would have been helpful?” he questioned and Peter was smart enough to know he wasn’t supposed to give an answer, “Not having to be woken up at two in the morning to a frantic Karen telling me my kid was mere seconds away from getting stabbed to death by an intergalactic rhinoceros. That certainly would have been helpful.”Comfortember, Day 28: Car Ride
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995802
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28! We're in the home stretch here people!

Tony hadn’t spoken a word to him since he had gotten in the car. The man was furious. More furious than Peter had ever seen him before, and that made Peter’s stomach flip with dread.

He hadn’t meant for any of this to happen. He was trying to do a good thing, actually. Tony had been so busy the past few weeks that Peter thought when he saw the message come through the man’s phone while he was in the bathroom, saying there was a mild disturbance in Hoboken that required Iron Man, it would be just as easy for Spider-Man to do the job, and therefore give Tony a break.

So maybe the monster was a bit above Spider-Man’s level. So maybe back-up would have been helpful. Mr. Stark still didn’t need to be this upset. Peter had it handled. Okay, well maybe it was a relief when Iron Man showed up to help finish the job, but Peter would have been fine... eventually.

“Tony-”

“Not now, Peter. I’m too upset with you to discuss this right now,” Tony gripped the wheel harder.

Peter exhaled, returning his gaze out the window. It was a beautiful night. There was a fresh dusting of snow, and the Christmas lights that had been popping up everywhere were shining off the white crystals magically.

“I thought I was being helpful,” Peter mumbled, still looking away.

That seemed to be what hit Tony's final button. He exploded.

“You know what would have been helpful?” he questioned and Peter was smart enough to know he wasn’t supposed to give an answer, “Not having to be woken up at two in the morning to a frantic Karen telling me my kid was mere seconds away from getting stabbed to death by an intergalactic rhinoceros. That certainly would have been helpful.”

Peter opened his mouth, but before even a word came out, Tony spoke again, “What would have been  _ helpful _ was if I had instead received a call from said kid himself, much earlier, explaining that he was in over his head and would require back-up.”

“I was—”

“Don’t you dare say doing fine,” Tony cut him off hotly, “What I saw back there was the furthest thing from fine, Peter. When I got there my heart stopped, seeing that giant rhino horn hovering over you, about to strike you right through the chest. You know I have a heart condition, right?”

“I’m sor—”

“And why pray tell, were you out at two o’clock in the morning in the first place, huh?” the man spared an unimpressed glance at the kid, before turning back to the road, “Last I checked your curfew was at eleven, kiddo.”

“Well, I wasn’t planning to be out this late, things just got...”

“Over your head?”

“I guess,” Peter sighed, still unable to look toward the man.

“At least that’s something we can both agree on,” Tony exhaled loudly, “FRIDAY also informed me that this wasn’t your battle to fight.”

He raised an eyebrow, and Peter shrank back, “But you’ve been so busy this week! I just thought—”

“Nope, we’ve already established that you didn’t think, so you better come up with a different phrase,” Tony waved his finger in front of the boy.

“You needed a break...a-and Spider-Man, I mean, it was just some dumb rhino thing, how hard could it be?” Peter reasoned.

“Hard enough that they called Iron Man, not Spider-Man,” Tony snapped, “There were barely any buildings for you to swing around, Peter. Don’t you think Iron Man would have probably had an easier time, given the fact that he can, you know, fly?”

“Well I didn’t exactly look into the situation before getting there, I didn’t know where in Hoboken he was attacking!” Peter was getting heated now too.

“Funny what can happen when you jump headfirst into a situation without a care in the world, huh?”

“I did care though,” Peter snapped, then whispered, “I cared about giving you a break.”

Tony stopped, and stared at the boy as they sat at a red light, his irritation melting away ever so slightly, “You’re not allowed to be sweet when I’m angry with you.”

It was the closest thing to a joke since the two got into the car, and Peter exhaled at the eased tension.

He shrugged, “You’ve been so busy this week, hardly stopping to eat, or sleep, or take care of yourself. Even tonight in the lab, we usually work together on something on Tuesdays, but you were so busy. Did you even realize I was there?”

Tony paused, and Peter noticed he was biting the inside of his cheeks, something he always did when he was thinking. “I fed you, didn’t I?”

“But you didn’t stop to eat!” Peter pointed out, “I was worried about you, Tony.”

“How did I suddenly become the one getting lectured here?”

“I’m not angry, I’m just disappointed,” Peter couldn’t help from cracking a small smile as he said it.

Tony laughed, and the rest of the tension seemed to leave the car, “Alright, so what I’m hearing is if I take care of myself, then you take care of yourself?”

“Pretty much,” Peter agreed.

“I’m sorry, kiddo, I know you were worried about me, but what you did was a huge risk, whether I was burnt out or not. I can’t have you doing that every time you think I’m a little sleep-deprived.”

“A little?”

“Okay! A lot, then,” Tony held one hand up in defense.

There was a pause, and silence briefly filled the car, “How about the next time you are worried about me, you come talk to me instead? I promise I won’t brush your concerns away, and in turn, you promise to never do something this stupid again? Because, kid, this was  _ so _ insanely stupid, and I _ know _ you are the furthest thing from a stupid kid.”

Peter sighed, “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“Worried is putting it lightly. Try terrified.”

Peter nodded, “I’ll... come talk to you from now on.”

“Good,” Tony nodded once, “And thank you for being concerned about me, Peter. It’s sweet that you were trying to make things less stressful... even if you managed to do exactly the opposite.”

There was no heat behind his words now, and a ghost of a smile was present on his lips.

“So, does this mean I’m not grounded?” Peter shot a Tony Stark worthy smile toward his mentor, and Tony burst out in a laugh.

“Do you really want to ruin this sweet moment we’re having here?”

“If it means you’ll say yes,” the boy said cheekily.

Tony shook his head fondly, “Save it, buddy. The car is for wholesome heart-to-hearts. The living room is for groundings.”

“Wait... Tony?” he questioned slowly.

“Yes, Peter?”

“Are we going to the living room when we get back?”

“Why yes, Peter, we are!” amusement danced on the older man’s features as Peter let out a loud groan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know all your thoughts!!! Give me all the comments!!! 💗


End file.
